


Extraordinary Circumstances

by Multi_Fandom_Lover



Series: Extraordinary [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom John Watson, Dom Sherlock Holmes, Dom/sub, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sub Greg Lestrade, Sub Mycroft, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Lover/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Lover
Summary: John and Sherlock are partners whether in bed or outside of it. They're also both doms so theres wonder on how the two friends manage it out. Greg and Mycroft are both subs. When they ask to be John and Sherlock's respectively, the doms are eager to work it out. What happens next is up to the four of them. No matter how long it takes.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Different](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198138) by [Sherlock1110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110), [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr). 



John woke up with a groan. He had felt pressure on his stomach so he glanced over to see Sherlock straddling him. "Sherl-" He started to say before his partner interrupted him.

"John we have a case!" He said excitedly and John groaned and tried to go back to sleep, noticing the clock said it was 7 o'clock in the morning. 

God he was tired. He was sure as hell sore as fuck too. "John up!" Sherlock demanded and John managed to open his eyes again and glare at Sherlock as he made himself sit up.

John moved to get dressed, cursing his partner in his head knowing that Sherlock knew what he was thinking about. John trudged over to the entrance of his home as Sherlock hailed a cab.

"What is it about?" He asked as he leaned his head on Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock may be bony but he could be a pillow. "A simple murder but the suspect is a dead man," he said.

"What? How?" John asks as they arrive at the scene. Sherlock steps out and so does John. "That's why we're here," Sherlock tells the doctor who nods.

Greg meets them as they walk up to the body and Greg starts explaining the body. "Did anyone touch anything?" Sherlock interrupts and John glares at the detective.

"No of course not," Greg responds as he allows them passage. Sherlock nods and brushes past the man dismissively and Greg let's out a sigh.

John gives him an apologetic look and Greg gives a smile to tell John he's fine with it. After all, he's dealt with Sherlock plenty of times.

John went after Sherlock when his name was called and Greg sighed. He had fallen for Sherlock but he knew that John and the detective were dating.

John gave Greg another look and frowned. Greg looked distressed for some reason and so he told Sherlock. Sherlock also looked back and Greg did indeed look troubled over something.

"You know Mycroft has that exact same look whenever we visit," Sherlock says to John. "Really?" John asked in surprise. "Yes," Sherlock confirms. "Its almost as if he is scared of saying something," he muses.

"Should we confront them?" John wondered. "I believe we should do so after the case," Sherlock states and John nods. "Of course," he says with a shake of his head. 

After the case was done, Sherlock texted Mycroft to come over and for Greg to come as well. Mycroft resisted at first saying he had work but Sherlock threatened to tell mummy making Mycroft give in.

"Now what is on with the both of you?" John demanded towards the two of them as both boys refuse to look at the pair. "You dont want to know," Greg muttered. 

"Yes we do. It's the precise reason we called you here," Sherlock said. "He doesnt mean in a literal sense," John tells Sherlock who huffs in reply and waits for either of them to speak.

"Fine," Mycroft says. "The thing is-"


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Greg admit to what they have been so upset about and the answer they receive is shocking.

"I...I like John," Mycroft blurted out and John couldn't help but part his mouth in surprise. He didn't know whether it was because he and Sherlock were together or if Mycroft truly wanted John.

Seeing John, Mycroft flinched. He knew what the doctor was thinking and he lowered his head. John felt bad at that, knowing what had happened. He glanced at Sherlock and the detective looked deep in thought.

"Go ahead," Sherlock says. "He's a sub and I kind of want Greg myself," he murmurs to John and he nods. "Go ahead," John says to Sherlock as he makes his way over to Mycroft and sits on his lap.

The older Holmes looked up in surprise and when he did, he was met with John's lips crashing against his own. Mycroft's eyes widened in shock but he kissed back.

"You approve of this little brother?" Mycroft asks, panting when the two part for air. Sherlock shrugs in a dismissive way. "You and John obviously have a connection and me and John are both doms. You and Gregory are subs so it makes sense," Sherlock says simply.

Greg opens his mouth but Sherlock stops him. "Dont. I know already. Of your feelings," Sherlock says. He walks over and Greg gulps as Sherlock gets closer. Sherlock pulls Greg closer so that they are able to snog. 

Greg automatically shuts his eyes and kisses back happily. Meanwhile Mycroft and John are sitting next to each other, talking. "Are you sure about this babe?" John questions, finding it nice to have a sub. Sherlock was delightful in bed but it wasnt meant to be.

"Yes sir," Mycroft says and John surpasses the shiver that runs through him at the words spoken by the older Holmes. "Good," John says as he brings the two together to snog again. 

Mycroft moans in response through the kiss and kisses back eagerly, having wanted the dom for a long time. Greg and Sherlock are having a similar conversation and Sherlock glances over.

"My my brother-mine," Sherlock says, licking his lips and John pulls away to glare at him. "Stop doing that," he demands. "Doing what?" Sherlock asks in an innocent tone making Greg snort in response.

"Go focus on Greg. Not us," John growls possessively and Mycroft grins. "Sherlock does this often sir?" He asks and John looks at Mycroft. "He does," John confirmed. "Always wants to see me touching myself to get himself off or teasing me to see my reactions," John grumbled.

Sherlock pouts at that and Greg can't help but laugh. "Think that's funny do you?" Sherlock says to Greg with a growl. Greg covers his mouth and tries to hold back his laughter. "Sorry sir. I can't help it," he apologizes.


End file.
